Pretty Rhythm Prism Starlight
Pretty Rhythm Prism Starlight This is Miki-Prism-Star's second fanfiction. Plot Years later after the events of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live and Pretty Rhythm Stars Reborn, Haruna Hoshimiya, was a normal girl who loves Prism Shows, loves to Prism Dance and wants to be the best Prism Star in the world. She teams up with her best friend Sakura Takashi and they both go to Pretty Top and become Prism Stars. While there, they meet a famous idol, Mina Saito, who helps them and also joins them and make a new Prism Unit called The Starlights☆. Together, they try to be the best Prism Stars in the world, while trying to find out the mysteries of the legendary Prism Starlight... Prism Starlight The legendary Prism Starlight is an aura that certain people have. When you have it, it will make you shine bright on stage like no other Prism Star. Since their are only three known people to be born with it, who is Haruna Hoshimiya, Aoi Tomachi and Miku Harune (from my other fanfiction PR Stars Rebron), there is also a special decor called Prism Starlight, which will make you have the aura. The Prism Starlight can also be made, but only by certain people. There is so far only two that can make any decor from the Prism Starlight is Sakura, who so far, has only made the dress, and the mysterious Mariko, Characters The Starlights☆ All members of The Starlights are from Prism Stone and Pretty Top. Haruna Hoshimiya is the main protagonist in Pretty Rhythm Prism Starlight. Haruna is very outgoing and is very determined to become the top Prism Star in the world. She can also be a bit bossy, but she has a very kind and caring heart. Her best friend is Sakura Takashi and they are both childhood friends. Haruna was also born with the aura of the Prism Starlight. Haruna's main color is red with orange and pink and her style is Pop, Cool and Lovely. Her special skill is All-Around. Sakura Takashi is the best friend and childhood friend of Haruna. She is energetic and is very good at giving advice to others. She is also very good at mixing and matching clothes to wear and she is in the Dance Club and Prism Dance Club at school. She can also make clothes and designs and usually wears the clothes that she makes. Sakura has the ability to make decor of the Prism Starlight. Sakura's main color is purple and her style is Cool and Feminine. Her special skill is fashion and dancing. Mina Saito is the youngest in the group, and is also a very famous idol. She is very energetic and kind. She loves to sing and also to be with her friends. Mina is also the new Prism Stone manager, but sometimes she is busy and passes it on to Haruna as the manager when Mina is not there. Mina's main color is blue with yellow and green and her style is Pop. Her special skill is singing. Top☆Stars All members of Top Stars are from Edel Rose and Dear Crown. They are the rival team of The Starlights☆. Kanata Sonata is the rival of Haruna. Kanata is the best Prism Star in Edel Rose right now. She is very competitive and can be mean to others, but she can also be very kind and caring at some points. Her best friend is Nagisa. Kanata's main color is red with blue and her style is Sexy and Lovely. Her special skill is All-Around. Nagisa Hara is the rival of Sakura. Kari is very confident and can be stubborn, but she can be kind and friendly. She is the best friend of Kari and is usually seen with her. Kari's main color is red with pink and her style is Cool. Her special skill is fashion and dancing. Mayu Saito is the rival of Mina, who is also her older sister. Mayu is the youngest in the group, since she is only 13. She is a lot like her sister and is very kind, but also very competitive. Her main color is green and her style is Feminine and Ethnic. Her special skill is singing. Shining Aki is one of the main love interests of Pretty Rhythm Prism Starlight. He has a bit of a play boyish personality, but he can be very sweet and kind. His love interest is Haruna. Ito Hara is one of the main love interests of Pretty Rhythm Prism Starlight and is the big brother of Kari. His love interest is Sakura. Hiro is one of the main love interests of Pretty Rhythm Prism Starlight. His love interest is Mina. Pretty Top and Prism Stone Aoi Tomachi is the President of Pretty Top and is 27 years old. She can be very strict, but she cares about the girls very much and is very supportive. Aoi was also a Prism Star before with Sora. Edel Rose and Dear Crown Sora Watanabe is President of Dear Crown and was a student at Edel Rose. She is 27 years old and is a good friend of Aoi. From PRSR Mikuru "Miku" Harune and Hinamori Toudou will be mentioned in Pretty Rhythm Prism Starlight, but will not appear in any part of the fanfiction. Category:Fan series Category:Miki-Prism-Star